Petits arrangements entre amis
by doukiwhite
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, rien ne va plus entre Julia et Darcy... Tout cela perturbe William, pourtant occupé sur une toute nouvelle affaire.
1. Canicule

Le soleil se couchait désormais sur Toronto, accordant à ses habitants un bien maigre répit. En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, il régnait dans la région une chaleur inhabituelle qui faisait s'essouffler les ouvriers et désespérer les travailleurs d'intérieur.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch était de ceux-là. Il avait aujourd'hui quitté son poste plus tôt qu'à son habitude, lui qui passait la plupart de ses soirées dans son bureau, à perfectionner l'une ou l'autre de ses inventions. Il commençait à savourer la fraîcheur du crépuscule lorsqu'un désir soudain le prit. Il revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la morgue. Il avait terriblement envie de voir le Docteur Ogden, d'entendre sa voix, de ressentir cette gène si douce qui s'emparait d'eux à chacune de leurs rencontres. Il savait pourtant que tout cela était malsain et incorrect mais étonnamment, ce soir, peu lui importait…

Ses ardeurs furent aussitôt refroidies par ce qu'il vit en arrivant devant la morgue. Le docteur Darcy Garland, tout juste nommé directeur de l'hôpital Victoria pour enfants, et sa femme, celle que William désirait depuis si longtemps, sortaient par la porte principale. Devant celle-ci les attendait un fiacre.

Juste avant d'y monter, Julia regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard de William. Après ces quelques secondes qui n'appartinrent qu'à eux, elle baissa les yeux et après une profonde inspiration, gravit le marchepied. Darcy, en revanche, ne lui accorda qu'un glacial « Bonsoir Inspecteur ».

William resta hébété plusieurs minutes tandis que non loin de là, quelque part dans les rues de Toronto, se déroulait une scène bien différente, quoique...

- Mais enfin Darcy ! Nous en avons parlé des centaines de fois ! Je ne tiens pas à une nouvelle dispute !

- Nous en parlerons jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez que c'est MOI votre mari, personne d'autre, et surtout pas l'Inspecteur Murdoch !

- Darcy c'est ridicule ! Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens !

- Oh que si ça en a ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Ces regards à la dérobée, ces petits sourires entendus, ces absences quand je vous parle, ces soupirs... J'ai conscience de ce que cela signifie !

Julia savait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus souvent tournées vers un autre homme, William...

A l'évocation de ce prénom, une masse de souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux : Ce soulagement infini quand il était revenu de Bristol, cette soirée où ils avaient tout deux quelque peu abusé de l'absinthe, et surtout ces innombrables fois où, à la morgue, en se retournant, elle le voyait, plus séduisant que jamais, qui lui souriait...

Elle se sentit coupable de se remémorer cela et, comme toujours, s'interdit de continuer. Néanmoins, elle se défendit ardemment, les insinuations de son mari l'ayant rendue folle de rage.

- Vous divaguez complètement mon pauvre Darcy ! Vous perdez la raison ! C'est VOUS que j'ai épousé ! Même si aujourd'hui il est vrai que je peine à vous reconnaître ! Vous n'êtes plus l'homme qui m'a tant séduite à Buffalo, vous êtes devenu rustre, irrespectueux, autoritaire et vaniteux !

Au fond, Julia savait que ce qu'elle venait de dire allait mettre son mari à bout, qu'il ne méritait peut-être pas tout cela... Mais son attitude ces derniers temps et ses accusations à peine voilées l'avaient écœurée.

- Arghh... Julia ! Vous n'avez donc aucune retenue ! Rappelez vous juste que vous êtes ma femme ! Mécontente ou non, vous devez m'obéir ! Je vous ordonne de vous taire !

Julia se figea, médusée. Qui était-il pour lui parler de la sorte ? L'avait-elle épousé pour être sous ses ordres ? Ces paroles firent monter un peu plus la colère en elle :

- Et si je refuse ? Que ferez-vous mon pauvre ami ? Me bâillonnerez-vous ? M'interdirez-vous de sortir de la maison comme toutes ces femmes bafouées ? Au fond, vous vous sentirez beaucoup plus fort, vous qui avez été faible durant toute votre vie, ou devrais-je dire impuissant !

Le coup partit, violent et soudain. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Julia sentit la brulure de la gifle et, sonnée, mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Darcy l'avait frappée. L'homme qu'elle avait connu à Buffalo, celui avec qui elle projetait de faire sa vie, l'avait frappée... Choquée, elle s'empara de son sac, somma le conducteur d'arrêter le fiacre et en descendit précipitamment.

Elle courait pour effacer ce moment de sa mémoire, mais aussi pour que son mari ne la voie pas craquer. Elle versait ces larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps, celles qu'elle se refusait à laisser couler.

- Reviens ici immédiatement ! rugit Darcy

Julia ne l'écoutait pas, elle ne l'écoutait plus...

- Tu vas le regretter ! lança-t-il avant d'ordonner au conducteur de repartir.

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, Julia s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Elle s'assit sur un banc et, insensible aux regards des quelques passants étonnés de voir une jeune femme seule à cette heure, envisagea toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Retourner à la maison lui était impensable, tout comme prendre une chambre à l'hôtel. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui se confier.

Elle ne voyait qu'une personne capable de l'aider dans cette situation, à qui elle pourrait se confier sans ambiguïté. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au Docteur Grace.


	2. Thé glacé

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ) Je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue absence, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps... Par contre, j'ai été très touchée par vos reviews. __ Merci beaucoup ! Bref, je vous laisse avec Emily et Julia !_

* * *

Emily Grace vivait dans un coquet pavillon situé dans les quartiers huppés de la ville. Quelques mois plus tôt, à la fin de ses études, elle aurait pu choisir de continuer à résider chez ses parents, mais son esprit indépendant et son besoin de liberté lui avaient dicté de partir.

Quand la sonnette retentit, elle savourait un thé glacé en contemplant les étoiles à la fenêtre. Elle posa son verre sur un guéridon et alla ouvrir.

- Docteur Ogden... mais que faites vous ici ? Et à une heure pareille !

- Je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Julia ! gronda celle-ci, faussement contrariée.

- Oui, pardon... Julia, dit-elle en souriant. Entrez, ne restez pas dehors !

- Merci, dit-elle en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée. C'est très joli chez vous, vous avez très bon goût en matière de décoration...

- Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter de mon intérieur... Venez me raconter tout ça autour d'un verre de thé glacé. Vous connaissez ?

- Quelques amies m'en ont parlé, mais j'avoue n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter.

- Vous allez voir, c'est délicieux ! s'exclama la jeune femme en lui tendant un verre. Installez-vous, je vous écoute.

Julia lui relata la scène, de la sortie de la morgue à la gifle. Arrivé à ce point, Emily se leva d'un bond en renversant son verre :

- C'est inadmissible ! Vous devriez porter plainte ! Personne n'a le droit de vous traiter de la sorte, surtout pas votre propre mari ! vociféra-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs

- Calmez-vous Emily... Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils, dit doucement Julia, pourtant touchée par la réaction de sa jeune amie. Je l'avais poussée à bout, il a simplement mal réagi... Je pense que ça ne se reproduira plus. Ce n'est même pas la peine que je reste ici plus longtemps, je ferai mieux de repartir...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Emily fut la plus rapide :

- Non ! cria-t-elle en s'interposant entre Julia et la sortie. Je... je vous l'interdis !

- Vous prenez plus d'assurance de jour en jour ! dit Julia en haussant le ton, ce qui fit tressaillir Emily. Mais vous avez probablement raison... dit-elle en baissant la tête

- De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas mariée à la bonne personne... risqua Emily

Julia releva la tête et fixa sa stagiaire droit dans, les yeux, ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise.

- Que... venez-vous... de dire ? articula difficilement Julia.

- Eh bien... un homme qui frappe sa femme ne mérite pas d'être son mari. Un mariage, c'est avant tout de l'amour... dit Emily d'une petite voix, consciente d'avoir parlé un peu trop vite.

- Oui, c'est juste... dit calmement Julia qui avait pourtant parfaitement compris l'allusion de sa jeune collègue. Elle continua donc à la fixer de son regard bleu perçant.

- Que diriez-vous de rester ici ? Au moins pour la nuit...

- Merci Emily, mous me rendez là un très grand service, je m'en souviendrai lorsque vous aurez besoin d'aide...

- De rien Julia, c'est normal d'aider une amie...

Elle fut très touchée par cette phrase, signe qu'Emily la considérait comme une véritable amie.

* * *

La soirée continua comme elle avait commencé, autour d'un thé glacé...

* * *

La nuit arrivée, Julia mit plusieurs heures à trouver le sommeil, perturbée par les évènements de la journée, en particulier par les mots prononcés par Emily. Sa vie aurait pu être tout autre aujourd'hui, c'est vrai. En ce moment même, elle pourrait se trouver dans un autre lit, dans les bras d'un homme qui, jamais n'aurait osé lever la main sur elle. Son esprit vagabonda une fois de plus vers d'autres horizons, là où tout lui semblait facile... Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres mais se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, après le même rêve, toujours...

* * *

_Regardez le petit bouton rewiew, là, juste en bas. Il vous appelle ! _


End file.
